


Marnie and Farmer

by RadleyCunningham



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadleyCunningham/pseuds/RadleyCunningham
Summary: Marnie's entire life changes so much in what began as an ordinary day.Special thanks to Siv/sivolobwho over at Nexusmods, who saw into my heart and made my dream into a reality.And thanks of course to Concerned Ape, for creating this world and the woman I fell in love with that lives in it.





	

Cindersap Forest was especially cold that fall afternoon, and Marnie was relieved to take a break from work. Tending to the cows, goats, and other animals on her ranch was rewarding work, but some days were exhausting. Days like today only served as a poignant reminder that she was alone; despite her animals and despite her niece and nephew living with her for the past two years. A cold bite in the air nipped at her. Marnie thought to herself how her body is not as young as it used to be, and that she would end each night the same as she faced them: lonely.

Friendship was easy enough to find in Pelican Town, It was such a small village that everybody knew each other. Even the young teenagers were polite and courteous to the older generations. Marnie ran a shop inside of her home to supply local farmers with modest supplies or food for their own animals, even though so few people in town had the space for a ranch of their own. Many villagers would come visit to at least say hello to her, but lately she found herself most eager to see Farmer, who had moved into the abandoned property next door a year and a half before.

At the beginning of spring, Farmer had moved in to his grandfather's old farmhouse. Worn out and stressed from city-life, he was a lean young man with coal black hair and a clean-shaven face. Marnie took an interest in monitoring Farmer's progress, which was incredible to say the least. He took to life on the farm the way a duck takes to swimming in a pond. All the hard work had transformed Farmer from a young, ragged man to a muscular, vibrant and energetic man with shaggy, roguish hair and a dark scruffy beard on his chin. To look at the old and the new Farmer, they would look like father and son.  
Life in Pelican Town had been good to Farmer. In the fall of his first year, Farmer had come to visit as a first-time-customer after Robin had built him a chicken coop, but before that he would simply come and visit to talk with her. Marnie grew accustomed to seeing Farmer at least once a week to make purchases, and she was ecstatic to find someone who loved animals as much as her. Marnie looked forward to seeing Farmer who greeted her with an occasional hug lately. It made her feel warm.  
“It would be nice to see Farmer today, wouldn't it? He's always nice and warm.” Marnie spoke aloud, with only her cows and goats listening as they ate. She brushed her long braid of thick brown hair over her shoulder and stretched her sore back. “I wonder if he'll visit the Saloon tonight?”  
A knock startled Marnie out of her daze, and her voice wavered as she shouted an answer.  
“Y-yes! Who is it?”  
Farmer stepped into view, a gentle, sincere smile on his face and in his bright gray eyes. Marnie felt her face flushing red, afraid he may have overheard her just now.  
“Hi Marnie! I was in the area and thought I'd come to see you.”  
Marnie took in the sight of Farmer standing in the doorway. He wore a dark blue shirt beneath a brown jacket and jeans, looking as strong as a bull. She knew he was younger than her, but the sight of him stirred her emotions and left her feeling foolish and awkward, like one of the many girls in town who seemed closer to his own age.  
“Hi, Farmer! How are you?”  
“Tired,” he laughed. “I've been in the mines all morning.”  
The sword at his side was proof enough of that. Marnie was wary of the caves herself. She's seen the creatures that Marlon captures and brings to town on Spirit's Eve. It was a dangerous place, and none of the other villagers outside of The Adventurer's Guild dared to go there.  
“Oh, I wish you wouldn't! The mines are such a dangerous place, you could get hurt, or worse!”  
“Have you been worrying about me?” he grinned, “If I didn't go down there, I wouldn't be able to bring you this.”  
The blush of embarrassment on Marnie's face changed into curiosity as Farmer dug through the bag he removed from his back. Every week he would visit her and bring her something interesting, and usually it was Cave Carrots for her goats. She wondered if it was something different today.  
Farmer took her hand into his own, and placed something hard and cold into it. It seemed to Marnie that the touch of his hands lingered a bit longer than usual. In her palm was a beautiful shining stone that was easily the size of her own fist.  
“What is—is this a _diamond?!_ ”  
Farmer nodded, smiling. “I know it's not a Pink Cake but I know your birthday is coming up, and I thought of you when I dug it up.”  
The diamond sparked proudly as Marnie turned it over, examining it in the light. She knew that diamonds could be found in the mines, but she had never seen one so beautiful. Never in Marnie's life had she expected this.  
“This is a great gift!” She managed to find some words in her awe-struck state. “Thank you!!”  
Before she realized it, Marnie had her arms around Farmer in a hug, and held him close. She felt Farmer's arms cover her shoulders and her back. _He really is warm._  
In that instant she realized she's never hugged him so intimately, or for so long. Time lingered between the two, the silence only broken by the noisy goats chatting with the cows.  
Marnie did not want to let him go. All of her loneliness and all of the chill in the air melted away with his arms around her. She gripped Farmer's jacket tightly, and felt his hand move from her soft shoulders to her arm. Reluctantly, she let him go.  
“Happy Birthday Marnie.” Farmer spoke gently, his hand squeezed her arm gently.  
Marnie was afraid to meet his gaze, because she knew she'd try to kiss him in that moment, making a complete fool of herself.  
“You shouldn't tease an old girl like this, Farmer,” she said in almost a whisper. Marnie fidgeted with the diamond, trying to distract herself from the realization that by now her face must be glowing red. She could feel it.  
“I'd never tease you,” Farmer took Marnie's free hand in his own. It made her jump in surprise. “I've never known someone as sweet or as kindhearted as you, and I regret that I didn't move here sooner. I also regret that it has taken me so long to tell you this, but...”  
Farmer reached into his bag, pausing for a moment. Marnie realized what Farmer was saying and her heart leapt into her throat. She met his eyes for only a second and saw something unusual in them, it almost looked like fear. It vanished when her attention turned to a bouquet of vibrant flowers in his hands.  
Marnie couldn't remember taking the flowers from him, her heart was pounding and her head was spinning. “Farmer...!”  
“Marnie, I want-- I...”  
Farmer looked away, lost in thought and frustration, trying to find the right words. He could not find them, and instead leaned in, stealing a kiss from her lips, pulling her close..  
Marnie dropped the diamond and bouquet to the rushes on the floor, completely taken by surprise. Years of loneliness and heartache began to melt away by the intensity of his kiss, and tears started welling up in her eyes. The scruff of his beard felt rough on her own lips and cheeks but she didn't care, it felt wonderful. How long had it been since she had been kissed? She could not remember, but it didn't matter now.  
Marnie hugged Farmer tightly across his midsection and met his lips with her own, passionately responding to his love in kind. In that moment of warm bliss, Marnie was terrified that it would end. With each passing second her heart swelled in her chest, beating so loud she thought Farmer could easily hear it above the sweet sound of their lips parting and meeting again and again.  
Eventually the two separated, and Marnie stood shaking and breathless; her cheeks wet with tears.  
“I'm bad with words,” Farmer said sheepishly, his face flushed a vibrant pink. “I love you, Marnie.”  
“Why?” She asked in a voice so quiet, Farmer almost missed it. “Why do you love an old woman like me? There are plenty of pretty girls in the valley, and they're closer to you in age than I am. Why do you love me?”  
Farmer shook his head emphatically. “When I moved here, I had no idea if it would work for me. I was afraid that I was running away from my responsibilities at home by coming here. You've been so kind to me, cheering me on since I met you. Your smile made me feel like I would be okay, as long as I kept on doing my best on the farm.”  
Marnie smiled and looked into Farmer's eyes, wiping away tears from her own with the palm of her hand.  
“I've been here for a year and a half now, and I couldn't have done it without the help of everyone in town. But you, more than anyone, made me feel like maybe I had something to work for, someone to look forward to seeing every day. I love you.” Farmer kissed her once again. “I've loved you since the first Flower Dance. You looked so beautiful, but I saw so much sadness in your eyes, watching all the couples dance. I wanted to see your smiling face again. I wanted to dance with you, and to be someone you can depend on, but I just wasn't the man that I am today.”  
Marnie felt tears on her face again, but she laughed softly. She rested her head against his chest, feeling completely physically and emotionally spent.  
“That's a long time to keep a girl waiting, Farmer.”  
Farmer brushed his hand through her hair and gently played with her long braid. He held onto it as he kissed her again, apologizing. “I'm sorry for keeping you waiting.”  
Farmer knelt down and picked up the bouquet and diamond, offering them once again to Marnie. “You dropped these.”  
Marnie took them both, and admired the flowers through misty eyes. The flowers were a very specific bouquet. In Pelican Town they represented romantic interest in the recipient from the man or woman who gives them, just the sight of them was stirring. _How did the words go?_ Marnie always walked by them in Pierre's General Store, and had long since given up hope that she would ever receive a bouquet of her own.  
Marnie looked back at Farmer, that look in his eyes came back. It was a mixture of hope and doubt and fear.  
Marnie remembered. “I feel the same way. I accept!”  
Farmer's smile returned, and he bent to kiss her again. Marnie's hands pressed against Farmer's chest as she was held tightly, his warm breath on her cheek. In that cold open barn in Cindersap Forest, she felt protected. She felt loved.  
Marnie eventually insisted on getting out of the cold, inviting Farmer into the house and placing her bouquet of flowers into an empty vase on the kitchen table. She poured herself some cold water from a pitcher in the refrigerator, and offered a glass to Farmer, who eagerly drank the entire glass.  
Marnie laughed. “Would you like some more?”  
Farmer nodded. “Yes, please. That confession left my mouth dry.”  
Marnie blushed again at the comment as she poured some more water for him. She sat down feeling out of breath, and drank slowly, letting the cold water soothe her aches from her unusual day.  
“He loves me!” Marnie thought to herself, and giggled. She never thought her day to take such a wonderful turn. She felt giddy, staring into Farmer's smiling gray eyes, and hearing the words I love you over in her memory.  
It was then that she realized she hadn't said it back to him.  
Farmer watched her smile change into worry. “Marnie, what's wrong?”  
Marnie reached across the table and took Farmer's hand into her own. “I just realized that you said such wonderful things to me, and I didn't respond to them properly. I lov--”  
“Aunt Marnie!”  
The front door opened loudly as Jas entered the house. Both Marnie and Farmer jolted, sitting sat up perfectly straight in their seats, shocked back to reality with their hands to themselves.  
“Aunt Marnie, I'm going to stay over at Vincent's house tonight,” Jas walked into the kitchen and was surprised at the sight of Farmer. “Oh, hello...”  
“Hello, Jas!” Farmer smiled and waved to her, hoping his every gesture looked more nonchalant than he felt. “I was just visiting Marnie to get her advice on raising chickens.”  
Jas paid the comment little mind. She was a bright, clever girl, but her circumstances left her introverted and more cautious of people than most children tend to be.  
Marnie cleared her throat. “That sounds nice, be sure to thank Jodi and Kent properly for me.”  
“I will.” Jas turned to head to her room. “I'm going to pack some of my toys.”  
Marnie nodded, and turned back to Farmer, who exhaled as if he averted a brush with death. She took his hand in her own once again. “She'll head out soon, we'll continue our conversation in a moment.”  
A flicker of realization spread across Farmer's face, followed by a grin. “I suppose this means you have the evening to yourself. Would you come and visit me tonight? I have a bit more work to do, but I'd love to see you later.”  
Marnie brushed his hand with her thumb lovingly. “I could bring you some dinner, if you'd like.”  
“I can't remember the last time I had a nice, home-cooked meal! I can't wait.”  
Farmer had to complete his work and reluctantly rose to his feet, stretching his arms. Marnie stood with him and walked him to the door. She didn't want to let him go, but she knew it would only be for a few hours at most. Still, her heart missed him already.  
“Farmer...”  
Farmer faced Marnie and looked into her gentle, brown eyes. She looked so happy.  
“I love you too.” Marnie closed the short distance between them and gave Farmer a short, sweet kiss.  
Farmer departed with a hug and a smile; the same smile he had always shown her. For the first time, Marnie noticed the love that had always been there in his gray eyes.  
Marnie had the house to herself once Jas departed for Vincent's, and she hummed a tuneless song all throughout the early evening, making dinner and cleaning the dishes. She prepared some hearty Autum's Bounty, filled with vegetables from her garden. After a hot and soothing shower, Marnie took some time trying to decide whether to wear her comfortable green dress, or if she should search deeper in her wardrobe for something more elegant and enticing.  
_We're going to be alone together tonight._ She still couldn't get over her excitement. _I wonder if he wants to do that..."_  
Marnie was lost in thought, imagining Farmer on top of her, his hands exploring her body, undressing her as he kissed her lips, her cheeks, her neck. He gripped her tightly with those rough but warm hands one instant, then caressing her from her chest to her stomach, down to her--  
“I shouldn't do that, not now.” Marnie said to herself. She tried shaking the fantasy out of her head, but wrapped only in her towel from the bath she found it difficult to argue.  
She dropped the towel in a green pool around her on the bed, and felt the cold air on her naked body. Marnie looked down at her ample chest. Her heavy breasts were cumbersome, but they had always been flawless and her nipples were an appealing pink color. She held one breast in her left hand and circled a finger around her nipple that quickly stiffened at the attention. Her other hand slid between her legs, gingerly brushing her fingers through her brown patch of hair and finding their way inside her.  
Marnie always started off gently when pleasuring herself, but her entire day had been so intense, her body had been eager for affection since that first kiss in the barn.  
“Farmer...” Marnie spoke the name to herself as she reclined into her pillow. Her legs opened and squirmed as she fingered herself, occasionally stroking her clitoris with her thumb and index finger. She paid attention to her other breast now while she tried to stifle her soft moans of pleasure.  
She pretended that Farmer was between her legs, his hands groping her breasts as their bodies became one. Marnie often wondered if Farmer was fond of breasts, and entertained the thought of him sucking on her nipples, his prickly beard brushing against her breast while his lips worked tirelessly trying to produce milk from her. Marnie pushed her own breast towards her mouth and licked her nipple as her fingers worked faster.  
“Farmer, I love you,” Marnie gasped heavily as her legs kicked and opened wider. “I want you inside me.”  
She licked and sucked at her own pink flesh as her fingers slipped in and out of her with ease. Marnie rocked her hips rhythmically, rubbing her clitoris with increasing tenacity.  
“Farmer I want you...” Marnie's breathing became ragged and short as she slid down to lay flat on her back. “Make love to me, Farmer.”  
Several minutes passed, with Marnie imagining her naked body being loved by Farmer. Her curvy shape being smothered by his hard muscular body. She wanted his arms around him as he thrust himself between her thighs. She wanted to feel his warm breath against her ear, tracing her neck and earlobe with his tongue. Marnie couldn't wait to feel his cock swell inside of her.  
The sound of her soaked fingers moving in and out of her vagina drowned out Marnie's soft moaning, as the imaginary Farmer released his seed deep inside of her, holding her soft, warm body against his own, embracing and kissing her deeply, as Marnie was filled with his semen.  
A sharp, loud gasp of elation escaped Marnie's lips, her body tensed and shaking with an intense orgasm. She panted heavily on her bed with her legs spread open and her body quivering. She closed her eyes and savored the moment, ending the fantasy with the memory of Farmer's voice saying “I love you, Marnie.”  
Marnie rushed to get ready and brushed her long hair, deciding to leave it unbraided. _He's never seen my hair like this before._ She chose some light, pastel blue panties that had a matching lacy bra and wondered if Farmer liked the color. “I'll know tonight if he likes it or not,” she said to herself, smiling. She chose her comfortable, regular green dress with the red sweater underneath to wear tonight. It was a dress she was fond of. _It may spend the evening on the floor._ She picked up the waiting dinner she packed in a basket and gave the bouquet on the counter top a brief glimpse. “I still can't believe it, he loves me!.” Marnie grabbed a brown woolen shawl to guard against the cold, and left the house to spend the evening with Farmer.  
The walk to Farmer's house took Marnie less than ten minutes, at which point it was almost 8:00. The sun had gone down and dark clouds had taken over the evening sky. It was certainly going to rain tomorrow, which explained the cold air. The wind picked up, blowing Marnie's long hair in all directions.  
“This is why I braid my hair,” Marnie laughed to herself. _I'll be warm soon enough._ Marnie gathered her hair and covered her head with the shawl she had around her shoulders anyway.  
She admired the fields of fall crops Farmer had planted: pumpkins sat swollen and proud in their patches, ready to be picked, corn and cranberries covered a vast expanse of land, and closer to the house she saw a few crops of colorful Fairy Roses and tall Sunflowers. Marnie could not make out the edge of the farmland, but she could see the silhouettes of even more crops beyond.  
“He must have so much energy, to be able to do so much!” _And he still comes to visit me!_ Marnie was shocked by the amount of work Farmer had done to the land. Even the greenhouse had been restored, and the light coming from it cast a beautiful glow over half of the yard up ahead.  
Closer to the house she saw that Farmer had set up some kegs for brewing. To see the property alive with so much activity was an incredible sight, compared to the overgrown wilderness that had covered the property not very long ago.  
She knocked on the door and heard Farmer spring to action from inside the house. The door opened in seconds, a glow of orange light escaping from inside. The smell of wood smoke and a gentle wave of heat greeted her as Farmer's tall figure filled the doorway.  
“Marnie, come in,” he embraced her, taking the basket from her hands.  
Marnie stared longingly into those kind eyes. She placed her hand against his cheek, feeling the coarse beard against her delicate fingers. _He has such a handsome face._  
“Hi, Farmer, I've missed you.”  
Once they were both inside and the door had closed, their lips touched, kissing each other passionately as if to make up for the three hours they had spent apart. Each kiss left Marnie hungry for another. Marnie placed her hands on Farmer's chest, feeling the tense, flat muscle under his plain white shirt. She traced up along the center with her palm, her fingers occasionally pulling at his collar, and feeling his heart beating rapidly beneath all of it. She started giggling softly through her kisses.  
“What's so funny?” Farmer asked, pulling away slightly.  
“I just never expected my day to go like this,” Marnie sighed, happily. She leaned into Farmer, her face against his chest and slowly inhaling his scent. Smoke and sweat, sunlight and the smell of earth and plants clung to him even after a shower. He smelled like home.  
Farmer unwrapped Marnie from her shawl to find her hair unbraided, flowing free and wild around her shoulders and down her back. It took Farmer by surprise, Marnie could see it written on his face.  
“How do you like my long hair?”  
“It's...” Farmer stammered, combing his fingers through her endless hair, leaving them entangled halfway down her back. “You're beautiful.”  
Marnie kissed him gently, pleased by his reaction. _He's like a love-struck teenager the way he trips over his words._ She felt almost drunk on the affection she had been getting all day. She playfully brushed her hand through Farmer's shaggy hair, wondering if he would let her cut it for him some time.  
The two lovers separated long enough, deciding to sit and eat dinner. The smell of delicious food was enough to rouse even little Goose, the orange striped cat Marnie had given Farmer last Spring. She meowed a greeting to Marnie, who was delighted to see how much the poor thing had grown, and how happy she seemed in Farmer's care.  
For a single bachelor, Farmer had a surprisingly well-furnished house. Robin had expanded it during the summer and added a few extra rooms. The dinner table was quite large and elegant for a simple farmer. He claimed he got it from the traveling cart that visited weekly. Even the walls had some charming wallpaper from Pierre's shop; cornflower blue in the kitchen, and a green, plaid-like pattern in the living room. Pictures and portraits hung in the space between the windows, and the end tables seemed crowned with various jewels and items Farmer had discovered in the mines.  
She had been inside this house once before, when it was abandoned and had nothing more than a dusty old bed, and lonesome, ancient memories. She never thought this house would be as warm and comfortable as this. _Like a home without a family._ So much like her own home, before Shane and Jas.  
Dinner was absolutely delicious, if Farmer's appetite was any indication of that. Marnie was glad she made extra. She was happy to have someone enjoy her cooking, and made Farmer promise to stop by whenever he was hungry and she would feed him.  
After the meal, the fire had to be fed more logs. The pulse of the flames played with the shadows on the walls, dancing in the evening light. Marnie seated herself on the couch Farmer had moved from in front of the large TV to the fire. He joined her once the fire had grown to a formidable size. Goose stalked into the room and plopped down lazily on a cushion near the fire as well. When Farmer sat beside her, Marnie cuddled against him like a teenager mooning over her crush. She certainly felt the part, so there was no harm in playing it.  
“I really am happy you came to see me today, Farmer.” Marnie felt an arm drape around her shoulders, and closed her eyes. “I was actually feeling very lonely today, and you came and said such beautiful things...”  
“I meant every word,” Farmer began to say, turning in his seat to face her. “Every time I came to visit you I wanted to hug you and do something to cure some of the sadness I saw in your eyes. I hate that it took me this long to work up the courage, but I never felt I was strong enough to be the person I needed to be for you.”  
Farmer inched closer and kissed Marnie slowly and gently. She felt his hands warm against her cheeks, and his forehead against hers. “I love you, Marnie. I'm sorry for making you wait for so long.”  
Marnie continued to kiss Farmer, pulling him closer by his collar, and leaning back on the couch so that their bodies intertwined horizontally, with Farmer on top of her. She felt his knee slide between her legs, adjusting his weight awkwardly while fumbling to hold her. She was ready for him.  
“Don't make me wait any longer...” Marnie pleaded, her voice on the verge of breaking. “Please.”  
Realization swept across Farmer's face, and for the first time, Marnie saw him blush a deep red. He nodded, and kissed her. “If you're sure...”  
“I am,” Marnie pulled Farmer close and whispered into his ear. “Let's go to bed.”  
Farmer's bedroom was quite large compared to Marnie's. The bed was against the center of the back wall, and still there was ample room for other pieces of furniture. A few chests, a wardrobe and even a bookshelf with a green plush chair only filled a small portion of space. Lamps stood in each corner, each one lighting the corners as Farmer switched them on. Marnie sat down on the side of the bed, and began fidgeting nervously.  
“This is it,” she thought to herself. “We're going to make love. He's going to see me naked.”  
Undressing suddenly became much more difficult than choosing what to wear earlier. She worked at the buttons on her green dress, trying her best to ignore Farmer sitting beside her.  
Farmer had no such issues, pulling his white shirt over his head and throwing it aside in one fluid motion. Marnie stared, mesmerized by his strong, hairless chest, his arms and shoulders corded with muscle, and his flat stomach. Her face was glowing and flustered, but she could not look away at such a strong, beautiful body that was all for her.  
Farmer saw the look on her face and laughed. “You can look as much as you want, I'm not going anywhere.”  
Marnie moved a shaking hand closer and touched him. His perfectly lined abdomen felt wonderful in the palm of her hand, gliding it over the edges, and feeling the heat his body gave off. She was entranced by his chest, placing both hands on him now. Marnie seemed to forget what she was doing before, and focused entirely on Farmer's body. They both fell back onto the bed with Marnie on top this time. Her hair poured down from all sides like a waterfall, with her enamored face in the center. She felt his hands take hold of her shoulders, breaking the trance she was in.  
“Oh! I'm sorry, I got carried away...” she began, surprised by her current position on top of Farmer. “...You look so lovely.”  
Farmer smiled at the compliment, rolling on the bed and reversing their positions. Marnie gave a shout of surprise, and wound up underneath this strong beautiful man she loved. She suddenly remembered her task.  
Marnie pushed Farmer off of her gently, and stood up. _I can do this. I can do this for him._  
Marnie fumbled at the first button on her dress as Farmer sat on the edge of the bed, watching. She met his eyes, and turned around, very bashfully. With the second and third button undone, she removed her belt. Marnie slipped her arms out from the dress, and let it drop to the floor beside the belt. She sighed deeply, standing in only her red sweater and blue panties, feeling Farmer's eyes all over her. The sweater came off, exposing Marnie's almost naked backside to Farmer. She slowly turned around once again and met those eyes drilling into her. They were filled with desire. It was a moment before she noticed Farmer had stripped the rest of his clothing off and stood completely nude in front of her. His penis throbbed at the sight of her. Embarrassment took over, and she buried her reddening face in her curled fingers.  
Marnie shivered when she felt his arms wrap around her naked skin. She felt his taut, toned body pressed against her own soft flesh. She couldn't remember the last time she had been naked in the presence of a man. _Years at least. Decades, even._ As much as she had longed for this, Marnie was equally as scared.  
_What if he doesn't like my body? What if I do something wrong? What if this is the only night we share together?_  
“Marnie, you're trembling,” Farmer said in a concerned, gentle voice. “What's wrong?”  
“I'm afraid,” she fought back tears, and every word felt forced. “I'm afraid I'll do something wrong, or that you won't like it, or that you won't like me, or--”  
She was interrupted by a kiss that started with her lips and moved down, to her cheek, to her neck and her left shoulder. Marnie hugged Farmer tightly; her chest against his. She felt his cock against her thigh, pressing against her. She moaned as Farmer's lips left a trail of kisses along her upper chest. He paused only for an instant to gaze into her brown eyes full of worry.  
“Marnie, I like you. I love you. I love your body, and I love seeing this very rare side of your personality. Even if we do it _wrong,_ I will still love you, and we'll do it again, and again until we get it right.”  
She laughed her fears away as Farmer resumed kissing her. He was determined to love her, despite her doubts and fears. Marnie's worry faded away slowly in those warm hands that held her gently. She unfastened her bra and shrugged out of it, letting Farmer gaze at her perfect rosy breasts all he liked.  
Words struggled and failed to leave Farmer's lips as he took in the sight of her. She took the initiative and guided his hands to her chest. Instinctively his hands firmly squeezed them. Marnie gasped at his touch, and lowered her hands to his hips as Farmer explored her body. When his fingers brushed against her nipples, her legs buckled and Marnie almost fell.  
“Careful,” Farmer caught her in his arms.  
One hand went around her midsection, and the other hand Marnie felt grabbing her backside. It was almost too much for her, Marnie's body getting so much attention. She regained her composure, and stepped toward the bed, where she sat on the edge. Her arms supported her as she leaned back and presented herself, opening her legs. She looked at his naked body, and savored the sight of his erection pointing nearly straight up. _It's shaking with anticipation, too._  
Farmer crawled on top of her, kissing the shoulder he neglected a moment ago, and Marnie laid flat on her back, submitting to his affection. She closed her eyes and commit to memory every kiss, every touch of his skin, every sound his lips made against her flesh, every twitch of his penis.  
“Ah!” Marnie's voice escaped as she was lost in the moment. “More-- Farmer, kiss me. More... lower... yes...”  
Farmer obeyed and inched lower to kiss Marnie's chest. He worked slowly downward, kissing her stomach first, and eventually back up to her breasts. He tasted each one, kissing and licking them in turn until focusing on her right breast almost entirely with his mouth. He took the other one in his hand, pushing and groping at it. Farmer's tongue found her nipple, provoking a sharp, lustful cry from Marnie.  
Marnie felt powerless beneath Farmer as he loved her breasts eagerly. He leaned over her, legs off the bed intertwined with hers, and played with her chest that would rise and fall sharply with each stroke of his tongue. Marnie had her arms above her head, one hand trying in vain to muffle her voice.  
Marnie looked up when the attention to her breasts had ceased and saw Farmer kneeling down with his face between her legs.  
“What are you doing down there?” Marnie's voice wavered nervously.  
“Loving you,” Farmer said, kissing the delicate mound underneath her blue panties.  
She shouted again, her body shivering at the sensation. Farmer continued, gliding his tongue slowly across the thin fabric covering her pussy. It was almost enough to bring her to the edge. She had never felt this before, and it was heavenly.  
“Ahhh! Don't lick me the-ere!” Marnie protested, kicking her legs as her modesty fought against desire. Farmer peeled her panties slowly down, past her knees and exposing her wet, waiting vagina. She put her hands to her face, embarrassed as Farmer's lips kissed her. His nose buried into her matted brown pubic hair as he pressed his face into her labia with the tenacity of a hungry animal.  
Marnie felt Farmer's tongue licking and loving her pussy. Her voice sang with lust and desire as he lapped at her soft lips. His tongue flicked at her clitoris and she bucked her hips wildly in response, shouting to the ceiling.  
“It feels so good... don't stop... please... Farmer...” Marnie gave up, and closed her eyes, feeling only the sensation of Farmer's mouth on her pussy, loving her in a way she never considered possible. Her arousal sang over her embarrassment each time she felt his tongue inside her. She would have felt ashamed, if it didn't feel so absolutely wonderful.  
Marnie couldn't look; she couldn't do anything but cry out every time his slippery tongue pierced her vagina or circled around her clitoris. She grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed and covered her face with it, to hide and to shout into. Farmer's fingers spread her open while he sloppily kissed and licked Marnie to orgasm.  
“Ahh! Right there! Farmer!”  
Marnie's teeth clenched with the rest of her body, her back arching, and her hips pushing her womanhood into Farmer's face. With the dutiful efforts of his tongue, Marnie's tense and trembling body yielded to oral pleasure for the first time.  
Marnie's rising and falling chest was the only part of her that could move, her legs hung limp off the side of the bed, and her arms felt like lead. Farmer's saliva and her own juices felt ticklish in the night air, slowly dripping downward towards her buttocks and thighs. Farmer found some space beside her on the bed, hugging her as she came to her senses.  
“What was that?” Marnie looked into Farmer's smiling gray eyes, and reached for his hand, grabbing it tightly.  
“Did you like it?”  
“I... I've never done that before. It was incredible...”  
“I'm glad it made you happy. You deserve it.”  
Marnie leaned in to kiss him. She didn't care that her taste was on his lips. She loved him and wanted to make him just as happy.  
“Would you like me to return the favor?” Marnie asked.  
“You don't have to force yourself...”  
“I want to,” she insisted. Marnie sat up in bed on her knees, and gestured for Farmer to lay down. It was her turn to love him.  
Farmer leaned against the headboard, legs open with Marnie kneeling between them. Her attention was solely focused on his erect penis, twitching every time a puff of her warm breath hit it. She stared with dangerous concentration as she wrapped her gentle hands around him and gave Farmer's penis a curious kiss.  
“Marnie...”  
She was oblivious to the distractions around her. All that mattered was his cock. Marnie's heart raced as she felt along the shaft and lightly grazed the tip with her fingers. She began to stroke it awkwardly at first, but after shifting her weight and laying flat on her stomach, the motion became easier.  
Marnie cautiously gave it a lick, and another, and then she took the head of Farmer's cock in her mouth. It felt hot, and throbbed inside, her tongue flicking the tip gently. She had never done this before, so she wasn't certain of anything. She moved her tongue around, feeling every inch of its surface. With an audible kiss, her lips started sliding up and down again, taking just a bit more of him inside her with every attempt.  
“Ahhh! That's great... Marnie... more... suck on it... please!”  
She obeyed as best as she could, trying to put as much of him in her mouth as she was able. It slipped in slowly and awkwardly. She gripped his cock in one hand and pulled the foreskin down, holding it firmly as she moved her head in a steady rhythm.  
_I'm sucking on it. Farmer's cock is in my mouth._ It was an unusual sensation, one that she didn't dislike. His audible moaning and irregular breathing indicated that he liked it too. Marnie's tongue pushed against the length of his shaft, feeling the distinct shape of his manhood sliding in and out.  
Marnie pulled it out of her mouth to try and catch her breath. He squirmed underneath her, his words a jumble of noises and soft moans. His eyes stared unfocused on her face.  
Marnie held Farmer's testicles in one hand, holding his cock straight with the other and licked him from top to bottom. She gave his penis a gentle kiss, then another with more passion and lust. She loved his dick. It was all hers, and she wanted more.  
She took it back into her mouth and quickened her pace, her tongue flat against the shaft of his penis when she heard his shaking voice.  
“Marnie... I'm about to... I'm going to--”  
Marnie's mouth was suddenly filled with a thick, warm liquid. She sat up quickly, pulling Farmer's cock out of her mouth. Farmer shouted in ecstasy as semen still shot out of him, catching on her lips and her face, startling Marnie. She coughed; the taste of semen was nothing she had ever known. A slim, silver string connected her lips and his cock, a mixture of saliva and sperm.  
“Sorry,” Farmer quickly apologized after his orgasm had finished. “I tried to warn you. I didn't mean to... in your mouth--”  
Marnie tried to catch with her hands the dripping semen trailing out of her mouth and down her chin. The sight was perverse and beautiful to Farmer. Her face was an expression of her usual sweet purity and confusion. It was almost enough to get him hard again.  
The taste was unusual, to say the least. Marnie spied a towel hanging on the door a few feet away and jumped out of bed to clean her face. She sat beside farmer, wiping her face (spitting out the rest) and sighed, with an uncharacteristically devilish grin on her face.  
“It tastes so strange. Did that really feel good?”  
“Yes, it was amazing,” Farmer's hand went to her cheek, directing her gaze to meet his own. “You did an amazing job. I'm sorry, I should have warned you sooner.”  
Marnie laughed. “It's okay, really. I was just not expecting that. I've never tasted it before, either.”  
“Next time I will try to tell you before it happens.”  
Marnie crawled up towards Farmer and leaned into him for a kiss. Farmer's hands explored the curves of her body as she adored every inch of muscle and flesh with her own. They tossed and turned in their passion until eventually Marnie wound up on her back with Farmer between her legs.  
Their eyes locked, and Marnie swallowed her nervousness.  
This is it.  
Farmer's cock pressed eagerly against her tender labia. It throbbed and rubbed against her, slick and hot and waiting for her invitation. She shuddered at its touch.  
“Are you ready, Marnie?”  
Marnie's eyes shimmered in the warm glow of the lamplight. She placed her hand on Farmer's chest above his beating heart. “I'm ready for you, Farmer.”  
Slowly and nervously, Farmer's penis entered her. She let out a long sustained moan as she took him inside. Her arms wrapped around him and Marnie savored the instant that their hearts and their bodies became one. His cock completely filled her insides.  
“Farmer...” Marnie sighed, her voice quivering with her body. He kept still as she adjusted her legs to accommodate his hips pressing into her own.  
He started to move, each thrust sending a shiver up her spine. Her heart beat rapidly, every part of her wanting more of him. It had been so long since Marnie had been loved like this. She lifted her head from the pillow to kiss him, and pulled him back down with her, locked in hungry desire as Farmer's pacing increased.  
“I love you Farmer,” Marnie repeated every time she felt Farmer's cock hitting her deepest point. “I love you, I love you.”  
The room filled with heat emanating from their bodies, creating a sheen of sweat that covered them both. Marnie lifted her legs and wrapped them around Farmer's thrusting hips, restricting his movement. She felt his cock hit her insides at a different angle, and let out a sharp gasp of pleasure.  
“Right there, that feels so good,” her neck jerked back. Marnie's head was swimming with joy and lust as it hit the pillow. She wanted to stay frozen in time with Farmer on top of her, making her feel so loved and so safe. His cock felt incredible, it made Marnie feel young again, like a foolish girl drunk on love.  
“Marnie...” Farmer's voice rumbled low. He sounded fatigued. “You need to let go of me, so I don't cum inside you...”  
She opened her legs reluctantly and put her hands around Farmer's thick chest instead.  
“If you want to... you can do it inside,” Marnie said in short, quick breaths. “I wouldn't mind... having your baby.”  
Farmer's eyes widened. “Are you sure? I've thought about it, but... isn't that moving a little too fast?”  
Marnie shook her head, and pulled Farmer in for a long, kiss. “I've been waiting for so long... I can't wait any longer. I want to have your baby, and I want to be your wife. I love you so much... I...I want...”  
“I want you too, Marnie,” a smile grew across his sweat-covered face. “If you'll take me as your husband...”  
“I will!” Marnie shouted, hoping the world could hear her voice. “I will marry you, Farmer! I love you! I love you!”  
They sealed their vows with a passionate kiss. Farmer's body tensed, and cum filled Marnie's pussy. As she felt it shooting deep inside, her own body responded with an intense, shuddering orgasm. They locked tightly in an embrace, lips pressing against one another. Every drop of semen warmed Marnie's insides as it spread in her womb. She wrapped her legs around his hips again, refusing to let him go. She wanted every single drop of Farmer's love inside of her.  
The moment of wild bliss had slowly passed, and Farmer collapsed beside her completely exhausted. Marnie's body ached with a dull throbbing sensation that felt so satisfyingly sweet. They both rolled sideways to face each other, breathing heavily and covered in sweat and love. Farmer found Marnie's hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it delicately.  
Marnie began giggling and was unable to stop. The reaction was strange, but Farmer couldn't help but smile, stroking her happy, beautiful face with his hand.  
“That was wonderful!” Marnie inched closer to Farmer and rested her head against his outstretched arm. “I can hardly believe everything that happened today. You've made me so happy, Farmer.”  
Farmer kissed her on the forehead. “I'm a bit nervous about what happens next, but I know that I can't go another day without you in my life, Marnie. I love you.”  
“I love you too, Farmer.” Marnie slid her hand along his body and hugged him. “I really meant what I said, you know. I can't wait to be your wife, and I can't wait to be a mother.”  
Farmer remembered something mid-yawn, and turned around to search for something in the end table.  
“I almost forgot,” Farmer explained over the sounds of scraping wood, and various items being shuffled around inside the drawer. “I have one other thing to give you.”  
Marnie leaned against Farmer to watch what he was doing, and teased him. “I could get used to being spoiled like this.”  
Farmer turned around once more, and held her free hand open, dropping something small and delicate into it.  
“I learned about the traditions in Pelican Town from the museum, and got a Mermaid's Pendant. I was going to give it to you tomorrow morning, but I can't wait.”  
Waves of happiness flowed through Marnie. It was almost overwhelming, but she was through with tears, They would be a thing of the past, along with loneliness. The pendant shined like a sapphire as Marnie spoke softly. “It's beautiful, Farmer. I love it.”  
“Here, let me help you...”  
Marnie handed the pendant back to Farmer and gathered her hair, pulling it to her front as Farmer fumbled with the thin chain. Once it was fastened properly, the pendant dropped into place, and the shell hung just above her chest.  
“I guess this makes it official,” Marnie turned to face Farmer and kissed him, toppling him down to the bed in the process. “We're going to be married soon!”  
So much had happened to change Marnie's life in such a short time. It would have surprised her, if she was not ready for such drastic change. Her first kiss with Farmer, followed by dinner. Now after a night of lovemaking she may even become pregnant. Marnie wasn't as concerned with getting pregnant before a wedding. It was simple enough to have a ceremony in such a small town tucked away in Stardew Valley. While Farmer is tending to the fields, Marnie decided she will take the day off work and handle all the wedding arrangements.  
Farmer cut Marnie's daydreaming short with a tap on her shoulder.  
“Marnie, you there?”  
Marnie was still on top of Farmer, holding him and spacing out. His voice distracted her back to reality.  
“Oh-- I'm just thinking tomorrow's going to be a long day,” she smiled.  
Farmer laughed. “If you need help with anything just let me know. I'll even stop by and feed your animals if you want.”  
“Thanks,” she kissed him on the cheek. “I will let you know. Don't worry about the wedding plans, I will take care of everything!”  
Eventually the two got out of bed to put on some clothes to sleep in. Marnie took Farmer's white shirt, and put it on, smiling excitedly. Wearing only her panties and a t-shirt, she was less dressed than usual for bed, but she was fine with it. Farmer only wore the black boxers he had on earlier.  
“This should be warm enough tonight,” Marnie slid under the heavy blanket, waiting eagerly for Farmer to join her. “At least with you keeping me warm.”  
Farmer joined her under the covers, and held her in a hug. “Every night from now on, I'll keep you warm, Marnie. I promise.”  
There were many concerns Marnie had for the future: _Will I still work at the Ranch? Shane has become much better lately, should I pass the Ranch on to him? Will Jas be okay with just Shane to raise her?_ All these questions and more could wait until later.  
All that mattered right now was the warmth that covered Marnie as she fell asleep in the arms of the man she loved. The cold Fall wind would never take that from her.


End file.
